


Family Shopping

by Nezzert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezzert/pseuds/Nezzert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been turned into a 4 year by a witch before they can find out who did it, Dean and Cas have to do some special shopping,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Shopping

_Du, Do._

 

Cas stood on the side of the doors, watching people walk thoughtlessly into and out of the store. Some carrying their children, other dragging them along but most are walking in by themselves. He stared at the door continuously wondering where that noise was coming from. 

 

 _Du, Do._ Another family walks into the store

 

“Come on.” Dean said frustrated, heading towards the shopping carts. “Dean, what is that noise?” Cas asked, glancing behind him as it continued. Dean grunted at Sam, ignoring Cas' question.

 

“Sammy stop.” Sam kicked his feet, resisting to sit down. “Stop it Sam.” Dean leaned his head back trying to dodge Sams kicks. “Goddamn it!" He dropped Sam into the cart, rubbing his face. Sam laughed, pleased that he kicked Dean. “Cas, buckle him in.” Dean turned around rubbing his face. 

 ***

Once they got into the isles, everything got much more frustrating. Dean wished that he would have just left Sam and Cas at the motel. He could have gotten what they needed and gone back within a couple of minutes but Cas needed to come and had read the back of every label of what they got. Making sure it was safe for Sam and them to eat, though he didn't understand half of what he read.

 

“Cas, Sam used to always eat this stuff.” Snatching the box of Oreos out of his hands, throwing them into the cart. Continuing to walk down the aisle. 

 

“They're _fine_.” Cas frowned at Dean. “I do not think Sam would like it if we fed him this.” His hand gestured to the cart, filled with four types of cookies, three juices and six different kid frozen meals.

 

 “God Cas, He's a 4 year old. At the paste we're going, he's gonna be one for a while, so just let him eat  this, alright? He's not Lance Armstrong, or whatever, anymore.” Cas tilted his head, confused. “Who is-”  “Oh, nevermind. Let's go check out already and no more reading stuff! We've been here for almost two hours already.” He mumbled.

*** 

Dean eyed the 23 years old standing in front of him. ' _Addie_ ' stitched across her shirt, he watched her scanning the items, putting them recklessly into the bags with her faded blue glitter nail polish. “That'll be $32.48.” She said judging at Dean, snapping her gum.

 

 “Sam. Sam, stop kicking.” Dean turned around to the noise of Sam's laughter. Dean let out a heavy sigh, seeing Sams feet on Cas' face. Cas leaning back, trying to get Sams feet off and put him back into the cart. “Why did you let him out?” He groaned out. 

 

“He said he needed to the restroom.” Dean turned back to the laughing cashier.

 

“Your boyfriends cute.” She giggled out. Dean's eyes widened. “Whoa, hold on there.” Picking his hand up in defense, before he could say anymore, Cas snuck up next to him next to him, making Dean jump. Sam's legs were dangling over Cas' shoulders, head and arms resting on black hair.

 

“There were some complications with putting Sam back into the cart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on fixing it up more and adding more to it.


End file.
